La Sombra De El Pasado
by SimplyGC
Summary: Manifestó una ilusión de conformidad para alejarse de situaciones desconocidas y mantener el equilibrio de seguridad. El pequeño ángel esconde su alma, para así no reconocer como su ausencia rodea, como la esperanza, lo ultimo al morir se hunde en el mar.
1. Capítulo Uno

**The Sick Rose**

**O Rose, thou art sick!**  
**The invisible worm**  
**That flies in the night,**  
**In the howling storm,**  
**Has found out thy bed**  
**Of crimson joy:**  
**And his dark secret love**  
**Does thy life destroy. **

**-William Bales**

PRÓLOGO

¿Son los Ángeles capaz de llorar?

En sudarios de tinieblas, la luna llena se esconde debajo de las nubes paradisíacas de la Tierra junto a el Sol. Un ángel se encuentra sentado en un peñasco llorando lágrimas de dolor. Llora por saber que el cielo, esa hermosa creación aprendida desde niño junto a las estrellas no existe. por eso Manifestó una ilusión de conformidad para alejarse de situaciones desconocidas y mantener un equilibrio de seguridad. El pequeño ángel esconde su alma, para así no reconocer como su ausencia rodea, como la esperanza, lo ultimo al morir se hunde en el mar. En un instante el deslizaba a lo largo, el siguiente de pie bajo la lluvia, viendo su vida cayendo a pedazos. Su pequeño cerebro aun no era capaz de percibir las complicados de la vida. Una noche, la luz de la luna confortaba a la tierra, el pequeño ángel se estrelló contra una oscura figura que solo hablaba en susurros. Su mundo se convirtió en un vasto océano oscuro lleno de límites desconocidos. Ahí aprendió a navegar con los ojos vendados con sólo sus perros salvajes a su lado. En un momento instantáneo de distraimiento por las olas turbulentas, el ángel no presto atención el cuando se disculpó, y lastimó.

Capitulo Uno

Claudia llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York deprimida - se encontraba atrapada entre amar el lugar ofreciéndole nuevas oportunidades, frustrada por dejar todo en su hogar para empezar desde cero. Como una estudiante carismática, Claudia se encontró con el programa de teatro en la Columbia University en la ciudad de Nueva York. Los programas de Teatro AMF se acentúan en actuación, dirección, dramaturgia, dramaturgia, dirección de escena y dirección del teatro. La producción buscan estudiantes talentosos con la visión de convertirse en actores extraordinarios, pretendiendo formar artistas de teatro para cumplir ese papel leal en la sociedad actual. Los estudiantes interactúan con los creadores actual, productores y aquellos importantes personases tomando parte adquiriendo disciplinas enraizadas profundamente en los clásicos. Se diversifican en nuevas formas y explorar la vanguardia del arte teatral. Esto ayudo elevar la conciencia de Claudia más allá de sus sueños asimilacionistas, provocando pasión para el teatro.

Claudia era una mujer elegante con un gran futuro. Su extravagante pelo castaño caía sobre su espalda al igual a una cascada. Tenía una tierna mirada cálida brillante, capaz de alumbrar la noche más oscura, a la vez más sabios que una calculadora. Su cuerpo poseía generosas curvas que a cualquier hombre le gustaría rozar sus manos. En medio de todo, la joven se enamoro de una hermosa personalidad adueñada de el joven más atractivo y elegante que ha conocido.

Después de dos años, Claudia estaba comprometida para casarse con John.

La desilusión y tristes realidades siguieron su matrimonio precoz - En realidad todavía estaban encontrando sus caminos en la edad adulta. Claudia era una mujer de voz suave; nunca alzó la voz en situaciones cales necesitaban ser asentadas. No levanto la mano a su esposo a pesar de su personalidad cambiante. John se volvió más exigente. El escondido carácter violento empeoro al pasar los días. Cuando Claudia comenzó a bajar de la neblina de amor, empezó a percibir las misma cualidades que hacían a John atractivo quien él era en realidad. El comportamiento de su amado se agravó con el uso de las drogas y alcoholismo. Claudia vivió en un mundo de fantasías similar a muchas mujeres en busca de ser aceptadas o recibir tan solo una sonrisa de aprecio. La joven comenzó a tener relaciones más íntimas con John, motivada a hacer algunos cambios, aun así, la adicción empeoró. Tuvieron un hijo, pensó eso será la motivación a que John haga cambios en su personalidad. El dolor mental y emocional se hizo más intenso a medida de pasar el tiempo.

Una noche todo se fue hacia adelante, John llegó a la casa ordenándole a Claudia que valla a conocer a sus amigos. Sus gritos amenazaron con despertar a el pequeño Stiles, por lo tanto lo trató de callar. El siguió gritando moviéndose hacia ella. Los dos estuvieron cara a cara, el gritando y ella suplicando a que bajara la voz. Desvergonzadamente, John apretó la parte posterior de su cuello con la mano derecha, el hombro con su mano libre tirándola hacia abajo. Ella callo a el suelo en su camiseta negra y pantalones de chandal grises, aturdida, aun no completamente sorprendía por la reacción explosiva. La agarro por el pelo para arrastrarla a la cocina. La golpeo en la cabeza y pecho, tratando de mover sus brazos los cuales cubrían defensivamente su cabeza. Ella gritó sin temor, pateo rascándole las manos del hombre, mientras él la arrastraba por el suelo.

¿Es una mujer capaz de amar tanto a alguien, al mismo tiempo doler en lo profundo del alma? Claudia desnudo corazón antes John a pesar que ojos ciegos lo vieron. John la rechazó humillándola frente a sus amigos de trabajo, pero ella lo siguió amando, buscándolo, consintiéndolo. El nudo en la garganta apretó mas al admitir la infelicidad del presente y futuro. Sentía su alma cayéndose a los pies.

John era muy fuerte, muy determinado, estaba drogado. La cabeza de Claudia golpeo contra el mostrador el que finalmente John soltó su pelo. Una vez más le ordenó salir a saludar a sus amigos. Se inclinó hacia ella con una mirada despectiva en su rostro. No debería ser sido esa cara. Podría haber sido esa mirada o el abuso de la escalada y la frustración acumulada en la vida caótica que estaba creando para ella y su hijo. Algo le dio fuerza para levantarse desde el suelo y agarrar el cuchillo sentado en el fregadero, burlándose de la situación. Señaló la hoja del cuchillo a su garganta, ojos encontrándose con los del otro hombre. Los de el tenían un brillo malevolente para desafiarla. Claudia sonrío perversamente; así hizo su promesa -Si intentas esto de nuevo, voy a matarte.

Esta era una sonrisa fría, no era ella. John de repente recuperó su sobriedad. Salió de la cocina lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de los de ella, su cara manchada de lagrimas. Su mirada implacable. No hablaron durante el resto de la noche.

La siguiente mañana Stiles se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con su amigo, Isaac. Era tímido; parecía escoger sus acciones cuidadosamente con manos temblorosas. Ambos jugarían un juego: Stiles soplaría directamente en la cara de Isaac, provocando risas histéricas en ambos lados. Ese era su ritual. Isaac siempre terminaba agarrándole la cara, causando a que Stiles huya, dando un poco de espacio para desafiarlo.

El grito lo sobresaltó, pero sus ojos son los que recuerda.

-Vete a tu habitación,– Llego la orden de su padre.

Miró a su padre totalmente confundió antes de cerrar la distancia rápidamente entre ellos.

Stiles se lanzó por las escaleras, todavía no seguro acerca de lo que hizo tan mal. Su mente corría en círculos, frenética de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse. Tratando de comprender por qué estaba en esta situación. Ni siquiera podía entender el significado de la mitad de las palabras usadas por su padre. Luchando contra el pánico, pateo la puerta para que los sonidos de su padre no entraran a su habitación. Stiles miró por un momento a la puerta cerrada, esperando a que su padre la abriera de golpe.

Stiles se sentó en medio de su habitación a la espera de su destino.

Él podía decir por los sonidos de los pasos que era su madre; eran más delicados y lentos.

-Hola pequeño, ¿puedo entrar?

Stiles ni siquiera levantó la mirada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza lentamente. Su madre entro a la habitación con ninguna otra palabra. Lo recogió del suelo sentándose en la esquina de la cama. En ese momento Stiles empezó a sentirse seguro y toda su ansiedad en libertad.

-Papá está enojado conmigo?- preguntó con voz baja, mirada elevada.

-No, él te ama, yo te amo.- Claudia coloco la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente debajo de la barbilla, levantándola para encontrar su mirada.


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Entonces en el paisaje silencioso del atardecer, una forma oscura altera el espacio. El cielo está sereno sin un susurro del viento en el aireo. No hay ojos para presenciar cómo el caminante solitario pausa para buscar su entorno. Todos miran más allá de las cicatrices, moretones, justo a través de su dolor. Nadie quiere verlo. Se mueve con una práctica facilidad que habla una gran familiaridad con su alrededor. Satisfecho con el resultado, siguie su marcha hasta llegar a su destino. Caminó lentamente por las hojas muertas, colocando ocasionalmente su mochila sobre su hombro. Movimientos de el caminante fueron pausados, pacientes aún temblorosos. Se detuvo colocando la bolsa en el pasto seco del bosque , y crujido por la bolsa, abrió la cremallera con movimientos bruscos. Sus manos sudorosas tiemblan, los movimientos son bruscos con adrenalina. La respiración se vuelve más ágil, mas aguda. Su corazón late con fuerza al hacer contacto con el cuchillo táctil; el único recuerdo valioso que posee.

Esto es todo. Es real. Examinando la hoja de el cuchillo cercanamente, le da vuelta en sus manos en una gracia lenta. Trae la esquina de la hoja más cerca su ojo manteniendo la posición por más de cinco segundos. Sólo para ver si se asusta. No soy un cobarde. Tal vez las cicatrices harán la gente notar. Tal vez finalmente darían cuenta de que no está bien. Presiona la hoja hasta el interior de su muñeca, pulsando el metal frío contra la piel. No presiona profundo suficiente para penetrar. No se cortó la piel en absoluto. Se deja sentir, Piel contra metal, eso es todo. Se preguntaba si debía continuar, dándose de lo terrible que sería. Solo imaginar la carne expuesta de su muñeca lo asusta. No puede llegar hasta el final. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el caminante solitario coloca el objeto donde pertenece. Sus muñecas son pálidas sin cortes ni cicatrices.

_**Cobarde**_

_Tienes razón todo el tiempo._

_Es mi culpa mis amigos son un poco distante aveces._

_Es mi culpa Derek y yo tenemos una relación incomoda._

_Es mi culpa no poder ser yo mismo alrededor cualquier otra persona._

_Es mi culpa mi madre esta muerta._

_Es mi culpa por inventarme esta escupida ansiedad, ni siquiera podría ser real._

_**Eres culpable, mereces morir, eres demasiado cobarde para**__**acabar contigo mismo**_. La idea lo asusta y excita al mismo tiempo. Sí, todo es su defecto, adquiere el dolor. Tal vez sus amigos notarían las cicatrices. Él toma el cuchillo manteniéndolo a su muñeca. Sin perder tiempo, presiona la esquina en la piel blanca hasta penetrar. El dolor le asusta haciéndolo detener por unmomento. Discierna empezar respirar con dificultad. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y sus manos tiemblan nuevamente. Él no puede creer estar haciendo esto, eso no lo detendrá. Continúa funcionando la cuchilla a través con fuerza. Duele, por lo que empieza a cerrar los ojos cortando su pálida piel a ciegas. Al darse cuenta que puede accidentalmente cortar demasiado profundo, se aterrorizó volviéndome preso del pánico. Aún así no se detiene.

Extraña aquel tiempo donde no avían preocupaciones, él niño que no se desconcertaba por por sus problemas o de los demás. Cuando era feliz y no sabía por qué. Ahora sólo hay ausencias, recuerdos, más problemas. ¿Cual es el motivo de seguir viviendo si la vida es injusta?

¿Por que nada nunca será fácil para el?  
¿Por qué nada es fácil para el?

John tiene razón, Stiles no es importante, sus necesidades solo es un capricho de inocentes. No importa lo que él piensa. No es capaz de tomar decisiones por si mismo. Sus sentimientos no valen. Inútil pedazo de mierda.

Cómo se siente por dentro... todo su estomago esta vacío. Al igual a un hueco, una enorme esfera interior. Vacante y dolorosa. La tristeza desesperación por ser aceptado, ser valorado, ser amado lo hizo abandonar sus principios.

Un zumbido constante lo despierta de el previo estado hipnótico. Sus ojos rastra la sangre fluyendo de la muñeca a las hojas muertas del bosque. Un sentido de desorientación se hace cargo de su cuerpo. El caminante solitario traga, corriendo una ansiosa mano por su pelo. Se permite sentir lo satisfactorio, afable es sentir su cabello. El objeto desliza por sus manos al alcanzar su celular. Inhalo suavemente viendo el nombre del dueño que estorbó su momento de felicidad.

-Ho...- Su voz quiebra en midió de la frase. Se detuvo por un poco tiempo para recalibrar sus ambiciones, así poder hablar con más facilidad. -Scott, hola.

Esta bien, eso es mejor. La voz re resaltó un poco de lo normal, a lo mejor Scott no se daría cuenta.

-¿Stiles, hombre dónde estás? La manada te esperamos en el loft de Derek. Has olvidado la junta de la manada otra vez?- Se quedan en un incómodo largo silencio. Incómodamente, Stiles se mueve contemplando que seria mejor decir y evitar un desliz.

-Stil... ¿Estas bien?- El corazón de Stiles da un brinco inmortal al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Estas bien? Su garganta se seca por todo la atención el esta recibiendo en ese momento. Le gusta. Él quiere ser amado. Aveces a Stiles le gusta soñar despierto. Su cabeza ha convertido muchos escenarios en el cual dos los personajes imaginarios se aman incondicionalmente. No es amor de parejas, es de aquel regalado por el padre a su hijo. Aveces Stiles siente celos por no tener lo que ellos tienen. También quiere sentir ese calor de esperanza, quiere ser llevado a la cama, ser besado en las mejillas por las noches. Quiere abrazado en las noches de lluvias, cuando sienta frío, miedo. Quiere sentirse al igual a un niño feliz corriendo entres los árboles del bosque, sentir el aire fresco sobre su piel. Todo solo son pensamientos egoístas sin importancia.

Sentir lo qué inspira la felicidad en las personas, ser amado, pero el no sabe cómo amar. Se trata de toda la historia de todos aquellos que quieren ser amados . ¿Por qué está en tanta desesperación? Él debe ser feliz. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? El deseo es perfectamente bien, las implicaciones muy peligrosas. Quiere todo lo que un día dejó de tener. No tiene fuego; es completamente frío , frío de hielo. solía pensar la peor cosa en la vida es terminar solo. No lo es. La peor cosa en la vida es terminar con la gente que te hacen sentir completamente solo.

-¡Si! Si estoy bien.- Stiles se muerde la lengua, no es su propósito hacer su voz sonar desesperada. Está bien, lo es. -Perdón no puedo asistir.

-Mierda, Derek va a estar furioso.- _No hermano, no soy parte de la manada._

_**Ellos no te nesecitan, eres una escusa de un ser humano. eres patético.**_** Dios eres **_**irresistible quitate las vendas de los ojos. **_

Stiles está bien. Con auto mutilación puede controlar el dolor emocional. Esa ausencia tan grande en el fondo del alma que destroza en pesados su vida.

Sus dedos buscan inconscientemente sobre la pantalla. Un constante ritmo lento se hice eco a través de la noche. La música late con el ritmo de la vida en el tiempo con el latido de la batería. Stiles reposa la espalda a un tronco pensativamente, rozando la cuchilla sobre su palma. La voz tiene más y más claro que el presente fue despojado de distancia, el pasado lo reclama. Una mano estaba extendida sobre las hoja de la cuchilla cortando la palma.

No hay aplausos de truenos o luz de relámpagos. A lo lejos, las luces de el pueblo brilla, una imitación eléctrica de las estrellas en el cielo claro de la noche. Stiles solo sabe incluso la más poderosa de las tormentas comenzaron con el mas susurro de el viento.

Poniendose de die lentamente, recoje todas sus pertenencias, sólo queriendo conseguir llegar a casa rápido. Tropezando, Stiles gestiona recuperar el equilibrio antes de golpear el suelo. Empieza a caminar a la ciudad la cual es una de 40 minutos a pie de distancia en un buen día. En el momento en que llega a la ciudad está cansado y sus piernas se sienten como gelatia. Entro a Waffle House justo dos cuadras de la escuela secundaria. Ama este lugar. Recuerda venir aquí con su madre, de vez en cuando se colaba una de las patatas o se comía lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa. Stiles se relaja mientras siente la explosión de la oreja caliente a través de la puerta abierta.


	3. Capítulo Tres

_****Capitulo 3****_

Stiles detuvo momentáneamente en sus pistas por el aire frío crujiente penetrando su ropa para llegar a sus miembros cansados y músculos. El cansancio le recuerda otro día que pasa con el nunca haber sido relajado. Stiles abraza su chaqueta bruscamente a su forma delgada del cuerpo con las manos que estaban profundamente arraigadas en los bolsillos. La lluvia cae como pequeños cuchillos cortando a por su piel. Ya había a habido un par de días cálidos en el mes inicial dé Octubre, aún así la lluvia abandona dejando la zona fría. Sus suaves ojos marrones miran como las gotas cristalinas caen a el suelo. Esta idea podría ser un poco ridícula al ser dos cosas diferentes, pero esto le recuerda el océano. El olor de la gruesa pesada sal en el aire, el sosiego brazo del mar. Las olas agitadas de la marea retorciendo a lo que sus pasos hacen un sendero lento en la arena que había estado bajo aguas momentos antes. Cada huella atrás dejando un rastro reluciente en granos húmedo en su estela.

Pero su sonido...es una canción, ¿no es así? triste, inquietante, llena de recuerdos. Es tan hermoso, malvado al mismo tiempo.

Un trueno cruje profundo y largo trayéndolo devuelta a la realidad. Stiles sigue moviéndose saboreando la frescura de la noche, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sintiendo la piel apretando su cara.

Llego finalmente a casa. Todo esta muy callado, relajado, evacuante. Es como si alguien estuviese escondido, sosteniendo la respiración esperando. En realidad se reiría en otro momento por lo cómico que es asistir hacer las cosas a lo lento con la mentalidad de hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Todo parece hacer mucho más ruido de lo que pretende imaginar, y las cosas se permanece en las manos por mucho más de lo pensado. Pero ahora sus manos se sacuden con temor con el corazón punto al salir de su pecho. Un pensamiento desconcertante al asociarlo con una escena en particular de su series de televisión favorita Supernatural; el corazón de un hombre, reciente de la ciudad Oklahoma sale de su pecho. Claro todo es relacionado con lo súper natural, aún así no deja ser desfavorable.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente evacuó la pequeña zona del comedor, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Es un completo desastre, hay libro a todas partes, su cama es un desastre, sus bóxers también están regados en todas partes.

-¡Stiles!.- Oh dios, la voz repentina le hace saltar de en extremo de su cama al otra. Siente la sangre evacuado sus labios dejándolos totalmente secos y blancos, con un desagradable sabor en su boca.

-Joder Derek, advertir un chico.- Stiles tosa su mano por encima de su corazón en una actuación dramática. Derek siempre parece escoger los momentos menos oportunos de aparecer sin ningún mensaje de advertencia, para que Stiles pudiera prepararse para el susto. Stiles toma respiraciones profunda calmando su frenético corazón. Derek lo mira cuidadosa mente, expresión perpleja plantada en su cara. - ¿Que demonios te ha pasado? ¿Que paso con tu cara? Te ves como mierda.

Las dejas del otro hombre se levantaron hasta su línea de cabellos pareciendo insultado, pero dijo nada. Derek está caído por la ventana abierta como si hubiera escalado hacia adentro. No podía mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de ella. El resplandor rojo de sus ojos parecen más frágil y apagados de alguna manera. Su camisa esta rota con manchas de sangre debajo de algunos de los rasgones, alrededor de la nariz y boca. Se ve horrible. No discutió aunque se veía dispuesto cojear después Stiles cuando salió de la habitación.

Una mirada de Stiles lo hace hundirse a la cama, algo que le hace confundir. El gran alfa malo escucha reglas de nadie, mucho menos del niño hiperactivo escuálido. Stiles hace el viaje hacia el baño sin meterse en problemas. Su mente y cuerpo está en alerta al menor movimiento indicando su padre ha llegado a casa. Intensa estirar las orejas lo mas lejos permitido. Agarra el botiquín de primeros auxilios, un par de toallas y agua. Lleva todo a su habitación con cuidado de no derramar el agua; Derek esperaba obedientemente. Bueno, tal vez eso tiene que ver con las lesiones recibidas que con la obediencia.

Stiles coloca la pequeña tina de agua sobre la mesa de su escritorio, y el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su alcance, se volvió hacia Derek haciéndole señas hacia su camisa rota. -Quítatela.

Cortando la respiración, el joven cerró los ojos esperando ser lanzado a la pared. Tiene una picazón en las manos por los nervios, la ropa mojada esta pesada y pegada en su cuerpo lo cual es incomodo. Hay un dolor sordo en su cabeza, haciendo su cerebro sentir difuso. Se siente cómo alas desesperadas de un pájaro enjaulado revoloteando contra el interior de su cráneo. Stiles solo no se siente bien. Sudor corre por su espalda, al igual sus manos. Bajos sus ojos ve a su padre, su mirada decepcionada, la desilusión el siempre ha tenido por su propio hijo. Apretando los ojos fuertemente, Stiles toma una respiración profunda antes de abrirlo al ver que los segundos pasan y él todavía está ileso.

Derek parece un poco confundido... Como si no puede seguir con el procedimiento. También hay un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sintiendo una humillación al enseñar la pluma blanca delante el hombre lobo, Stiles se sonrojó. Se patearía así mismo mas tarde por eso. Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaría si por un desliz el hombre se descubre su secreto? Todo será por su culpa, por no saber proteger a su padre. El no es una mala persona, solo necesitan tiempo y comprensión. Stiles siempre se lo dará. Al pasar el tiempo John vera realmente quien es Stiles y lo amará.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Esto... Sí estoy bien, siempre estoy bien. Excepto cuando estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico, pro siempre estoy bien... Por qué no estaría bien?- Preguntó el chico tropezándose sus palabras apuradas. Maldiciéndome asimismo, limitó la mirada hacia Derek bajándola al piso. Parte de él quiere le gusta la atención, quiere que le vuelva a preguntar. Quiere confesar todo, desahogarse para sentirse más liviano, descargar sus emociones para quitar el peso de su corazón. Pero ¿qué clase de hijo será el perjudicando a su padre? No, el no puede caer tan bajos. Tiene que ser el hijo ideal para un padre, con el tiempo lo será y John lo aceptará, el lo sabe.

-No lo estás.- Derek rodó sus ojos, se transó a su camisa pasándosela por la cabeza.

_Lo sé_

Derek puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla de Stiles, instándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia arriba. Dejo su pulgar rozar en la piel del chico. Se siente suave al tacto... no desagradable. El hombre lobo admira sus ojos suaves y tan inocentes. Todavía un poco confundido, Derek comenzó a relajarse marginalmente al darse cuenta Stiles limpia la sangre con unas de las toallas mojadas. En mente de darle mas espacio para trabajar a Stiles, Derek se inclinó hacia atrás en sus manos. Lo que también le dio a Stiles una mejor vista de la extensión de su pecho desnudo.

En vez de responderse Stiles se movió para continuar limpiando la sangre de su rostro. Sus movimientos son claramente mas bruscos de lo habitual debido a los nervios y el ataque de pánico en camino. Se sentía extrañamente intimo, tal vez por que Derek le permitía acercarse. Estaba dejando la guardia alrededor de Stiles más a menudo últimamente. Empezó a trabajar en su pecho, así evitar la mirada intensa de los ojos del hombre. -Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón, se cuando estas mintiendo.

_Maldito super oído de hombre lobo._

Limpiando su garganta incómodamente, Stiles removió las manos de Derek. El toma una respiración profunda de aire brumoso, la punta de su cabello parecen curvarse con cada segundo el pasa inmóvil frente a el. Entonces Stiles escoge ignorar la pregunta y hacer lo que siempre hace. - Cuando era pequeño tuve un pero y dos gatitos. Teníamos tres, pero uno de ellos vivía afuera. Ella no era realmente nuestro gato... Le dábamos que comer y todo. Aveces dejaba la ventana abierta, ella vendría a mi habitación por las noches y dormir en la esquina de mi cama. Le gustaba Poptar...

El gruñido sin palabras de Derek hizo Stiles callar. No es tan aterrador como el rugido que le había dado cuando persiguió a Stiles fuera de su casa por primera vez. Todavía es suficiente para Stiles morderse la lengua.

Estos son los primeros tres capítulos que llevo escrito. Espero que les guste.

Comentatios son disponible.


	4. Feedback

No sé con qué frecuencia actualizar esta historia dado con el tiempo que tomo en hacerlo.

**AVISO**

Hay opiniones, expresiones, temas y escritura controvertida que podría alterar algunos lectores sensibles. Contiene uso de substancias y abuso (verbal, sexual, físico). Hay comentarios hechos acerca de los miembros de la comunidad gay, mucha homofobia. Personas me han escrito en otras ocaciones estar ofendidos/as leyendo mis historias. Solo quiero decir estas opiniones no reflectan las mías- no soy homofóbica respecto la preferencia sexual de cualquier persona. Esto, después de todo no es realmente una historia seria, mi propósito es entretener a las personas. Quiero hacer algo difícil, así que antes de llegar a una turbulencia política o socioeconómica, por favor mantenga lo dicho en mente.

Me gustaría saber me gustaría un feedback dando sus opiniones sobre esta historia. Ya he arreglado muchos de los errores que quedaba. Quisiera tener a alguien ayudarme corregir errores ya que aveces me da pereza hacerlo. Seria bueno para mi por que, escribo cosas que no tiene sentido y entiendo que algún error pequeño puede ser un error grande.

Nesecito feedback de otra persona que no sea to, obviamente de un diferente punto de vista - eso me ayudaría mucho.

Espero que alguien (responsable) este dispuesto ayudarme.

Quiero saber si debo continuar.

¿Debería yo seguir escribiendo?


	5. Capítulo Cuatro (preview)

Un pequeño avance para el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste.

En algún momento Derek levanto las manos, poniéndolas a escondidas en las caderas de Stiles. Su agarre es cálido y reconfortante. En este momento a el joven no le importa. Le hace sentir conectado a la tierra. Una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios al limpiar el último rastro de sangre y podía mirar hacia abajo a la cara de Derek si ver manchas de color carmesí. Ama esa estupida cara. El ceño constante, la ligera mordida de labios, Derek es especial, hermoso nadie lo puede comparar.

La primer presión de sus labios contra los de Stiles es provisional, y poco nervioso, suficiente para despertar una explicación de calidez en el joven. Derek lo besó, tomando la iniciativa sin ser incitado. Es tan maravillo en todo su hormigueo, gloria inocente.

El primer beso es seguido por el segundo, tan ligero como el primero, sin duda menos vacilante. El tercero envía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Stiles. El cuarto le hizo gemir, cuando el agarre de Derek alrededor de su cintura resultó ser particularmente útil tirándolo a su regazo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozar contra su costado herido, plantando sus piernas en cada lado de los muslos de Derek, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener su entusiasmo.

please comment


End file.
